cavestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Puppies
The puppies are pets, most of which appear in Cave Story belong to Jenka. The player is tasked with bringing them back to Jenka's house upon her request. All the puppies are related to each other as siblings. An additional puppy whose master is Ballos also appears later in the game. Collection In the Sand Zone, puppies can be collected by pressing the down arrow key when Quote is in front of one. A prompt asks the player if they want to take the puppy with them. Selecting "yes" will put the puppy on Quote's head, and it will travel on top of Quote until he returns it to Jenka. Quote can only carry one puppy at a time, and attempting to pick up another puppy while one is already present in the player's inventory will not bring up the yes/no option to simply switch the puppy he is carrying (except in the Nintendo Switch version, in which Quote can carry all 5 at once). When a puppy is brought back to Jenka, it will appear beside her on the ground, alongside the other puppies the player has brought back, if any. For every puppy brought back, Jenka provides Quote with an additional line of speech about with the red flowers, except for the final one (when Balrog returns). Puppies can be collected in any order. Final puppy If the player returns the last puppy to Jenka after Balrog steals the storehouse key from her, she will take it and give Quote a Life Pot. Alternatively, the player can choose not to return the puppy to Jenka after Balrog exits and instead, go to the storehouse. The puppy does not go with Quote into the storehouse, and only shows up when Quote returns from the Labyrinth. Sand Zone puppies There are five puppies to be found in the Sand Zone where Jenka lives. Each puppy is located in various areas, most which require strategic maneuvers to reach. All puppies have different names and inventory descriptions. They also have different quotes when interacted with. Hajime Hajime is found in the Small Room which can be accessed after defeating Curly Brace. The player should talk to the Colon on the far left to inform Quote that he should bring the dog along with him on the way to Jenka's house. Kakeru Kakeru is found in the lower area of the Sand Zone, next to a Skeleton. The dog starts running to the right when Quote approaches it, and turns when it hits a wall. The player must interact with the dog before it can run past Quote, or they may have to wait for the puppy to change directions. The player is given a Yes/No prompt to collect the dog. Mick To reach Mick, the player must clear the star blocks obstructing a concealed passage underneath the upper area with the Polishes and Sun Stones. By entering through the block with the paw print, Quote can continue all the way to the right until he reaches a chest and a Life Capsule. The chest holds Mick inside. Nene Nene is found sleeping next to the Sand Zone storehouse. A save point and refill terminal can be accessed here by shooting the corresponding star blocks. Shinobu Shinobu can be found outside the Deserted House and disappears inside when Quote approaches him. Upon entering it, the player can use the Map System to navigate through the dark passageways and reach the dog. The puppy barks when Quote is close to him. Additional appearances Plantation A puppy can be found in the Plantation as Quote makes his way to the Last Cave after the rocket is complete. This puppy mentions Curly Brace when talking to Quote. The puppy gives him a Life Capsule, increasing Quote's health by 5. If the player does not already carry the Life Pot, they will also receive that in addition to the Life Capsule. Corridor As Quote and Curly make their way up the Corridor from the Blood Stained Sanctuary, a dog will be there, in front of the Seal Chamber. The dog pleas with Quote and Curly to kill Ballos so that the curse on Misery may be broken. The dog disappears from the Corridor after finishing his monologue. Trivia * Puppies do not travel through teleporters like Quote, but they will remain in his inventory. * When Quote approaches the puppies while they are with Jenka, they will wag their tail. Gallery Sandzone-puppy.png | A puppy wagging its tail Sandzone-quote-puppy.png | Quote with a puppy on his head Sandzone-dog-bark.png | A puppy barks before being collected 5 Puppies.png | Quote carrying all five puppies at once Category:Items